


Sweet Grass: Again

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance, episode-related, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-24
Updated: 2004-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's bond with Jor-El is slowly becoming stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Grass: Again

## Sweet Grass: Again

by Esclave

[]()

* * *

Sweet Grass: Again  
By Esclave  
......................................... This second story comes after Sweet Grass ......................................... 

Clark couldn't sleep tonight. He couldn't stop thinking about Jor-El. It was so hard for him to believe that his father was really here in the flesh. He looked just as Clark had seen him in those brief flash backs, but this was different somehow. He'd never thought this day would come. Didn't know what he would do if it did? He had so many questions, yet didn't have the slightest idea where to start. What was his home planet like? What was his mother like? Did people on Krypton love? Did they have plants and animals like Earth? Did he have any brothers or sisters? 

Clark sat up in his bed. He wanted to go see Jor-El. 

Jor-El heard Clark knock on the stairs banister. 

"Hey. Um... I couldn't sleep." Clark said walking across to the window looking out into the night sky. 

"What would you like to talk about? I know you have many questions." His father said watching him. 

"Reading my mind again I see." He laughed. "Well, how's my mother?" 

Jor-El frowned. "She's dead." 

Clark gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you remember her?" 

Jor-El nodded. 

"I was supposed to die with her, but somehow I'm here. She didn't want me to send you here you know." 

"Why... why not?" Clark asked. 

"She didn't trust humans, thought they were dirty." 

Clark thought about this for a moment. 

"We're... I mean they're not." 

"I know." Jor-El answered. "I was in love with a woman here, Louise... you should remember Kal-El." 

Clark did remember because of the flashbacks. Kal-El, he liked the way his father said it, made it sound natural... sex... was he really just about to say it sounded sexy. 

"Why didn't you go by that name?" Jor-El asked cutting off his thoughts. 

"Because of my parents here." 

His father just smiled. "I trust Jonathan, trusted his father." 

God, I want to go over there. Clark thought. I want to sit beside him, hug him. He was really here. 

"Could I come over there and sit with you?" Clark asked nervously. 

"Yes." 

So Clark did, and when he sat down, his eyes locking with Jor-El's, something flashed there, that same heat he saw before when Lex was here. He couldn't take his eyes away from his father's... didn't want to. He felt Jor-El's hand touching his hair, fingers curling around a few dark strands. The hand smoothed along his cheek, down to his jaw, and then those fingers stopped, one thumb gliding over his lips. Clark closed his eyes as he felt the burning come bursting like flames behind his eyelids. He wanted... felt the heat spread through his body as the touch moved to his neck. 

"I've wanted to see you Kal-El. Wanted to see how you've become a man, what choices you've made here." 

Oh god, Clark heard his name in that tone, and he couldn't help a soft moan. His breathing was labored and he still couldn't open his eyes, to afraid that if he did the flames would be real. What was happening to him? Why was he reacting this way with... with his father? 

Jor-El continued to stroke Clark's neck with his thumb as he leaned down to whisper in his son's ear. 

"Because I am like you, one in the same." 

The same? Yes they were alike, both of them just a piece of the same whole. 

"It's natural for you to feel this way around me." Jor-El stated. 

He put his palm on the back of Clark's neck pulling his son forward as he leaned in kissing the sun ripened lips. 

"But this is wrong..." Clark whispered into his father's mouth. 

"No." Jor-El replied kissing the boy harder. "Our people mate Kal-El, and they can choose those of their own sex, or those that are not." 

Clark moaned again as he felt his father's tongue slipping between his lips to taste his mouth. Jor-El sat back on the couch pulling Clark on top of him to straddle his thighs, both their groins rubbing together slightly. Clark licked back at his father's mouth sucking and tasting all that was foreign to him. He could feel Jor-El's hardening dick under his jeans. It mirrored that of his own, just as did the display if any person had chosen to walk up to the loft at this time of night. Two twins, touching, holding, tasting, needing... oh Clark wanted, needed all of it. 

Jor-El slid his hands up Clark's sides, curving along to the front of his shirt where he pulled at the fabric until Clark heard it tear. Soon after warm searching hands roamed his back, shoulders, coming to his chest again playing with his nipples. They pebbled as his father rolled each bud between his fingers, pulling, and then pressing. 

"Oh, god... uh." Jor-El kissed him again, tongues lapping at one another. 

"Do you feel it Kal-El? This bond between us, the way it pushes and heats our bodies?" 

"Yes!" Clark gasped. "Yes oh... touch me, please keep touching me." 

Jor-El did. He licked at his son's chest, sucking on the hard nipples, biting gently, doing it again to hear the way Clark would cry out. Clark clawed at Jor-El's shirts, managing to pull them both off the same time. Using his own strength, Clark pushed forward licking his father's collar bone, biting down hard causing Jor-El to growl out loud. 

Clark felt like an animal, a fierce, wild animal in heat. He couldn't get enough of this feeling and he wanted every tiny bit he could get. 

"This is that feeling Kal-El. The heat rising, filling your loins until you think you might scream. I feel it... you feel it... mating." 

Clark hadn't figures out when they had started speaking in Kryptonian, but it didn't matter. It was all the same. His jeans were being pulled away as were his father's, to reveal two heavy, swollen, leaking cocks. They brushed together and Clark almost died at the feel. All the sensation were so full, and enhanced. It was all beyond what any normal human could feel. He'd come to realize the different attributes in being an alien had. There was no need for lube, it was already there leaking down around there cocks and Clark felt himself being lifted as the blunt head of Jor-El's dick pushed up into him. 

"Fuck!" He screamed in pleasure as his father filled him, stroking him inside out. Each thrust was met with that of his own, as he sat pushing further down to engulf all that thickness. So big, god he was so big... fucking him good and hard. 

"Please... oh yes please!!" Clark begged holding on tight to Jor-El's shoulders as he rode out the fevered mating ritual. 

Jor-El bucked wildly kissing Clark, sucking on his tongue breathing in all his cries and moans. The scent just continued to fuel him as he fucked Clark relentlessly. 

"Yes! God yessssss!!" 

"You feel so good Kal-El." Jor-El moaned breathlessly into the air. He knew that he could have kept up this speed, stayed fucking his son for so long. It was how Kryptonians were, but Clark... his son was raised differently, wasn't experienced enough to have such high stamina. He could tell Clark was near coming he just needed... 

Clark felt the tight grip on his dick and he screamed bucking hard as he came, the white liquid shot out all over his father's hand and stomach in gush after gush after gush. He'd never come so hard in his entire life. Feeling it a good time to climax himself, Jor-El thrust into Clark a few more times before he shot, his cum filling his son in heated waves that didn't seem to end. They both were sweating, and their breathing was quickly beginning to steady. Clark slumped forward head resting at the crook of Jor-El's neck. He could smell sex and... sweet grass. He wanted to sleep. He was so tired. 

"Go a head, I'll be here." Jor-El said running his hand through Clark's hair, and Clark did. He fell asleep quickly and sated. Jor-El closed his own eyes letting sleep take over his senses as well. 

End Again 


End file.
